What Does Love Feel Like?
by BreakfastAtAriz
Summary: Tori asks Jade what it feels like to be in love. Realizations.


_Can someone write a Jori fic, were Tori asks Jade what love feels like and Jade explains it to her and Tori says that can't be right because if that's what it feels like then I'm in love with you. – requested by: passionisbornunwantedlikeaca ncer_

Tori Vega shoved her belongings into her locker with force, a frown creasing her forehead and a grim smirk plastered across her lips. She had spent the entire week lost in her own thoughts and her friends had started to get concerned, constantly asking her questions and bugging her. Usually this wouldn't have minded the ever happy Vega sister however this week she just wanted to be left alone. The brooding tanned girl was startled as someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Cat! You scared the bejeebus out of me!" Tori spun round to face her attacker.

"Sorry, Toriii." The small red-head happily replied, still clutching onto the taller girls waist and carrying on undeterred by her tone. "The whole gang is going to Nozu at four thirty, can I ride with you?"

"Sorry, Cat. I can't take you… I'm busy tonight so can't go." Tori lied. She really just wanted to be on her own so she could sulk and ponder in peace.

"Oh… okay." The smaller girls face fell only to instantly pick up again. "See you on Monday then! Byeeeeee!" She squealed before running out of the front doors of the school.

Tori shook her head at her friend's antics and slowly followed her out of the school to her car. She had finally passed her test and her parents had bought her a shiny red mustang as a congratulations present. Driving home she forwent the radio in favour of her thoughts.

She'd been feeling really down lately, like she was missing something and it was really starting to get to her. Recently every time she saw a couple looking happy together she'd feel really strong pangs of jealously and depression. She just really wanted to love and be loved by someone. It wasn't like no one had offered. Just in the last month at least ten guys had asked her out on dates, she hadn't felt anything with any of them though and instead spent her time with her friends.

One friend in particular: Jade West. Previously the two would have avoided each other wherever possible but ever since Jade and Beck's last break-up the two girls had become really close. Best friends you could even say.

Tori's train of thought was interrupted as she pulled up outside her house and had to fumble around for her house key. Her parents were both at work and Trina was out (probably off stalking some boy she thought liked her) so Tori had the house to herself for the evening. The half-Latina showered and pulled on some denim shorts and a baggy, grey UCLA sweatshirt ready for a night of movies and listening to Taylor Swift's most depressing songs.

Around five o'clock a knocking at the door interrupted Tori's watching of Pride and Prejudice (the Keria Knightley version). Pausing the movie she dragged herself off the couch and swung the door open to reveal a pissed off looking Goth.

"Oh, it's you. Hey." Tori muttered returning to her blankets on the couch and pressing play on the remote to carry on her film.

"Oh, it's you. Hey!? What sort of welcoming is that, Vega?" Jade exclaimed, entering the house and slamming the door behind her before storming over to where Tori was snuggled, pausing the TV as she went.

"HEY! I was watching that…." Tori cried angrily.

"What the hell, Tori?! Why did you lie and tell Cat you were busy when you are clearly just sitting at home moping about something?" Jade questioned kicking off her boots and curling her legs up under herself on the sofa next to the youngest Vega.

"Go away, Jade. I wanna be on my own, pleaseeee." Tori whined and pulled her blanket over her head.

Jade's anger seeped away as she started getting worried, never having seen Tori this upset, plus Tori had NEVER told her to go away in the entire time they'd been acquainted. "Tor… Come on, what's up, huh?" Jade asked softly, this time placing her hand on Tori's knee and rubbing her thumb in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

"It's nothing…" Tori deadpanned.

"Nuh, uh. You have to tell me, Vega. We share things now, remember. Come on…" Jade coaxed gently, pulling the blanket down exposing Tori's face.

"W-what… What does it feel like to be in love, Jade?" Tori stammered out nervously.

Taken aback Jade thought about the question for a few minutes before answering, "Love is when you see someone and you know immediately, as soon as your eyes meet that you're meant for each other... Then everything that happens from then on just proves that you have been right in that first moment. When you suddenly realize that you were incomplete and now you are whole... It's like you've been living life with only half a heart but you didn't realise until you met this person and suddenly you have the other half… I-I, well, that's what I think anyway." Jade rambled and stuttered.

After a moment of thought during which Tori's face went through a multitude of different emotions finally settling on one of puzzlement, she spoke again. "T-That can't be right, Jade…" She mumbled avoiding the pale girls gaze.

"Why not? That's what I think… why shouldn't it be right?" Jade snapped offended by Tori's doubt.

"Because if that's what it feels like, then I'm in love with you…" Tori whispered barely loud enough for the dark haired girl to make out.

The pair sat in stunned silence for a few minutes before Jade noticed the tears silently rolling down Tori's cheeks.

"Tor…"

"You should go, Jade. Back to the one who makes you feel like that. Back to Beck." Tori's voice was raspy and it pained Jade to hear. A pale hand reached out and titled a tan chin up so the teens could make eye contact.

"I don't want to. I'm already with the person who makes me feel like that…" Jade whispered, eyes never leaving Tori's now widening ones. "You complete me, Tori."

Gasping out a laugh Tori shuffled forward towards Jade on the couch and cupped her face in tan hands. "I'm whole when I'm with you…" She breathed out, her face only centimetres from Jade's. The dark-haired girl wrapped her arms around Tori's neck and pressed their lips together in a soft, passionate kiss, conveying all their feelings through the contact.

Fireworks exploded behind both of their eyes, electricity shooting between them as they sealed a connection so long in the making. Jade gently pushed Tori backwards so she was lying on the couch as she lay down over her, intensifying the kiss. Minutes later they parted when oxygen became a necessity and the girls silently observed the other, taking in everything about the moment and locking it away as a memory to keep for eternity.

Jade was first to speak as she grabbed the TV remote and pushed play on the movie, "I love this movie. Guess I'm the Darcy to your Elizabeth Bennet, hey? Mrs Darcy in the end..." She chuckled and lay down behind Tori on the couch, wrapping her arms around her and interlocking their legs.

"You may only call me "Mrs Darcy"... when you are completely, and perfectly, and incandescently happy." Tori quoted the movie perfectly making Jade's grin widen and she kissed her girlfriends tanned cheek.

"Well, Mrs Darcy. Be quite, this is my favourite part." Jade joked, kissing Tori's cheek again. The girl in question rolled her eyes and giggled.

"There's the Jade I know and love…"

* * *

**Yes I used Luce's description of love from Imagine Me & You. I love that movie and that's what I think love is like so... :)**


End file.
